Blue Moon Bumblers
by TaggertShare
Summary: Old school Care Bears. Based on "Land Without Feelings", "The Care Bears vs. The Freeze Machine", and my own stories. Also by request. Professor Cold Heart escapes from exile. HIs former lackey and that of No Heart's are now reformed citizens of Care a Lot. Together with Forest Friend's help they try to thwart Professor Cold Heart's latest evil scheme. A bad Moon on the rise!


Beastly had once met an odd little fellow. At the time they both had something in common. They were the henchmen of Evil Beings. One toiled for No Heart. The other for Professor Cold Heart. Thus began the unlikely friendship of Beastly and Frost Bite. Their evil bosses discouraged friendship. So Beastly and Frost Bite discretely communicated as pen pals. Once in a Blue Moon they would meet up to carouse around town together. Stirring up trouble as they had fun. Bad Boys having fun at the expense of others.

Over time Cold Heart would fall from power. The Land Without Feelings was transformed into The Forest of Feelings. Sort of the ultimate revenge by The Care Cousins. Then No Heart would fall from power. As if to add insult to injury his former Castle became the home of Too Loud Bear. His once evil niece Shreeky the Bear's House Mate. Despite all that had happened neither Beastly nor Frost Bite dared to let their former bosses know of their friendship. The two odd henchmen always had one thing in common. They were known to mess things up. For that the Care Bears and Care Cousins had often counted their blessings. Cold Heart and No Heart had often cursed.

Nowadays Frost Bite survived by doing Odd Jobs in the Forest of Feelings. Often helping Forest Friend Bear for some meager earnings. It had helped Frost Bite to earn some trust. Frost Bite and Forest Friend often competed in Ax Throwing Demonstrations. Those who witnessed Forest Friend trusting an ax wielding Frost Bite took notice. Frost Bite was a loner. Yet was known for being jovial when talking to others. Best Friend Bear always got a kick out of Frost Bite whenever he came to her Store to shop. The jokes he told were so bad they were almost funny. He never got a punch line right. Yet his own messed up versions amused others.

Beastly was now the Mate of Sweet Treat Pig. They had met when Beastly was ill with Weak Bear Disease. The equivalent of what Humans know as Polio. Despite having to wear a Leg Brace the once "Bad Boar of Care a Lot" was known to be fun loving. He was a bit of a jokester. Doing harmless pranks to the chagrin of others. He was also the Father of three Little Piggies. Piggies who had reasons to dislike Cold Heart. Hugs and Tugs had once survived being tortured in an icy way by Cold Heart. So had Beastly's and Sweet Treat's piglets years later.

Beastly had learned from Sweet Treat and her Caring Partners how to forgive others. However, there are some things which are unforgivable. The torture of Beastly's young ones being one of those. Frost Bite had been cast aside long before that by Cold Heart. So he had no part in what had been Professor Cold Heart's last crime against caring.

The fact Frost Bite had once help torture Hugs and Tugs in star shaped bowls of ice was one subject Beastly and Frost Bite now avoided. Frost Bite had been tossed aside by his former evil Boss. Just as Beastly had been. Their past misdeeds easily blamed by the evil influences of their former Masters. Their minds controlled, their free will suppressed. So neither wanted to rehash those parts of their lives. Their pasts best lay forgotten. Others also left the subject alone. The former henchmen had earned the forgiveness of most. Now days the former Bad Boys were nice to others. Showing they had learned to care.

As the month for another of their linkups approached neither Beastly nor Frost Bite could have guessed they would once again be part of Bear Caring History. As for the Care Bears and Care Cousins life went on as normal. Once in a while it was time for a Caring Mission. Usually it was the every day adventures of living in Care a Lot or The Forest of Feelings. Bright Heart Raccoon had been recruited by Grumpy and Funshine for a unique project. Restoring an antique Cloud Roller Car to working condition. It was not an easy project. The car dated from 1983 by many Human calendars.

"Wow, this is so primitive compared to a modern Cloud Car" said Bright Heart. "It is like the Human equivalent of an Apollo Space Capsule compared to a Space Shuttle. Do you even have tools that can be used on it?" Grumpy grumbled as Funshine said "any tool is the right tool." Then Grumpy tapped Bright Heart with a greasy hand paw. "Well Brighto, in this case the right tool is a spanner wrench. I have several of those over there." Bright Heart laughed as he reached for a spanner wrench.

Far away in a once abandoned Fort an old nemesis plotted revenge on the Care Bears and Care Cousins. Professor Cold Heart had been feeling the heat after being stranded in an old Fort. Once used by The Foreign Legion it had been abandoned to the desert. It had then been used for some Mystical Magical Conventions by those who practiced Black Magic. It was once again left to the elements when the conventions were moved to an old castle. In the land that Wizards and Mages called Eire. Also known as Ireland to many. Again the fort had become desolate.

Then a battle known as The War of The Wizards had rocked Care a Lot. A battle which ended as No Heart became the unlikely benefactor of Hugs, Tugs, and little Care Piggies. A battle of No Heart versus Cold Heart. After No Heart defeated Cold Heart the Wizard had used a powerful Spell to teleport the Professor into a life of exile. Exile within a fort in a hostile environment. No Heart hoped the hot desert surrounding the fort would keep Professor Cold Heart at bay. And so it did for several years.

However there was something No Heart had not thought about in the heat of the moment. There were old supply and storage bunkers on the site. Professor Cold Heart had plenty of time to find and explore these junk filled bunkers. One man's junk is another man's treasure, it is said. For the cold hearted Professor the saying did indeed come true. Slowly but surely the evil minded Professor assembled his means of revenge. He had plenty of time to do so. Now he laughed in an evil manner as he checked out several devices he had devised out of other's junk. "I will come up with a plan even Frost Bite couldn't mess up" the Professor cackled to himself.

The furthest thing from Frost Bite's mind was his old boss. Frost Bite was reading a letter from Beastly. Beastly's Mate and Piglets were planning on spending a few days with the Piggies' Aunt Treat Heart and Uncle Messy. It so happened a Blue Moon would soon occur at the end of January. The timing could not have been more perfect for a clandestine link up between Beastly and Frost Bite. Someone else was also counting on that Blue Moon.

Professor Cold Heart had once devised a Freeze Ray Device. Now he had devised a Feel the Blues Ray Device. It was not Solar Powered. It was Lunar Powered. The Professor had found a way to use a Full Moon's light to power up his creation. One whose beam would make others feel sad and blue. So sad he hoped that Care Bears and Cousins would be too sad to care. If so their Tummy Tag and Belly Badge powers would wane. The ray would also make Humans too sad to care for each other. Perhaps leading to Civil Strife or even Warfare. "It will be a sad state of affairs for Humans and Bears" the professor cackled to himself.

Now the professor just had to find a way to get himself and his contraption back to civilization. He found a most horrid way to do so. He found boxes of Ammunition that were still deadly. Also grenades. He bartered his way out of his exile. Illegal arms dealers could care less about what their dealings could do to others. They had no qualms in dealing with a maniacal man. They themselves were cold hearted. So they let loose upon the World another Being Hell bent in doing bad things.

They could not have done so at a worse time. January was fast approaching. It was a year of whose first month would start with a Full Moon. That same month would end with one. So it was a January which would end on a Blue Moon. Professor Cold Heart could not have been more delighted. To the mad man it appeared as if the Cosmos was signaling it was time for his return. The Stars saying he was destined to once again become the Care Bears ultimate nemesis. The Moon agreeing it was time to make others feel sad and blue. The day of that Blue Moon finally arrived.

Beastly and Frost Bite rendezvoused on the Forest of Feelings/ Care a Lot boundary line. As they headed for The Bare Bear Bar both looked uneasy. Both looked up to the Full Moon overhead. "Something just doesn't feel right" said Frost Bite. Beastly shuddered without knowing why. "You are right" said Beastly. In the Bar each started to feel sad. "Too bad this All Care Ale is low in alcohol compared to what Humans drink" muttered Frost Bite. "It almost seems tasteless tonight." Beastly had been watching the Female waitress. At first he kept ogling at how her fur was strategically trimmed. Then he seemed to lose all interest. Patrons in the Bar suddenly seemed disinterested as Cards were dropped onto tables. Drinks just sat as Patrons stared sadly. The Juke Box went silent.

Suddenly the Caring Alert Alarm could be heard outside. In Care a Lot The Hall of Hearts came to life as the Caring Bell tolled. In The Forest of Feelings the forest echoed to the sounds of verbally passed warnings. The Caring Meters so many kept an eye on or ear out for were ringing. Their faces and dials showing a dangerously low reading. Slower than usual Bears and Cousins dropped what they were doing to rendezvous at designated Caring Points.

Beastly and Frost Bite exited the bar and followed some slow shuffling Care Bears to The Hall of Hearts. Despite the colorful street lamp the street seemed darker than usual. As they watched Bears and Cousins gather Frost Bite tapped Beastly's shoulder. "So why did we have to stop drinking?" Beastly pointed at the face of a clock like device. "Something is draining the care out of here" muttered Beastly. Frost Bite looked perplexed. "Well, why should we care!?" Frost Bite saw Forest Friend walkup. Forest Friend was wearing a belt. Hanging from it was a holster which always carried a hatchet. "Hi Boss, what's going on" said Frost Bite to Forest Friend.

Forest Friend scowled. "How should I know!? I take one day off to come to town to relax and now this!" Then he pointed up ward. "Is it my imagination or is tonight's Blue Moon really bluish in color?" As others gazed skyward Cheer Bear ran out of the Hall of Hearts. Cheer spoke through a megaphone.

"Attention all Bears and Cousins! Secret Bear has discovered our old Nemesis, Professor Cold Heart, has returned. It is a sure bet he is up to something which is causing many of us to feel down in the dumps." Just then Harmony stepped up and grabbed the megaphone. "Everyone try to keep positive thoughts. I think the Professor may be trying to cause disharmony to weaken our Belly Badge powers."

Just then Proud Heart Cat slunk out of the darkness. The others noticed her eye shine before actually seeing her. Those Feline eyes were made for seeing things in the dark. Unlike many animals the eyes of this Cat could detect many colors. Those unique eyes had noticed something most of the others could not see. Proud Heart pointed her hand paw skyward. "Can't you see it? There is a dark blue beam of light going from the Moon down to the ground behind that hill."

Bright Heart now ran up with what looked like binoculars in his paws. "Proud Heart is correct" he gasped. "I was using my Night Vision Goggles. They are only effective for short periods. I had just turned them back on when I detected a strange ray of light. It does seem to go from an area behind the hill up to the Moon!"

Tender Heart now ran forward. "Okay you Bears and Cousins. I need you and you and you to follow me." He had pointed out Proud Heart, Bright Heart, and Forest Friend. Then Tender Heart thought of something. There are other senses besides sight. In this gloom of night good hearing and a good sense of smell may become important. He was counting on Proud Heart's night vision. She and Forest Friend were also known for having sharp hearing. Tender Heart had heard of Beastly's keen sense of smell. "Beastly, Boars are said to have a good sense of smell. Can you sneak around with your leg in a brace?" Beastly grunted "I do that a lot". Tender Heart grinned. "How do you feel in being part of a covert Caring Mission?"

Early in his life Beastly would have gagged at the thought of helping Care Bears and Cousins. As he fought off a feeling of sadness he grunted. "Heck, why not?" Soon he and Tender Heart's Caring Mission Team were slinking their way through the darkness. Several times one of them would falter for a moment. Feeling so sad and blue it was hard to carry on. When one would falter another would give them a pat on the back to get going.

They were suddenly brought to a halt as Beastly whispered "Hold up for a moment". They could hear him sniffing. "I smell something unusual. Sort of like the smell of a short circuited wire." Proud Heart now whispered. "You are right. I also hear a sort of faint humming sound. Kind of like an electric motor or generator. Get your night vision goggles ready, Bright Heart."

Bright Heart found a boulder to crouch behind. He carefully raised his now activated night vision goggles to his eyes. They could all hear him gasp as he quickly ducked back down. "What did you see" whispered Tender Heart. Bright Heart sounded worried as he whispered "he's back!"

Forest Friend was also hearing a strange hum. Carefully he tried to peek over the boulder. Then he turned toward Tender Heart. "Who's back?" Bright Heart sighed. "It is Professor Cold Heart. It looks as if he is using some sort of machine. Take a look Tender Heart. You have dealt with that fiend more than I have." Tender Heart took a look and then handed the night vision goggles to Forest Friend. Suddenly a beam of light shot past. All could feel a cold blast of air as a nearby tree creaked, then made crackling sounds. The area lit up in a strange glow.

"Don't move" they heard an evil sounding voice hiss loudly. Not far away Frost Bite had been sneaking forward. He recognized the voice. He quickly snuck up to Forest Friend. "Hey Boss" he whispered as he tapped Forest Friend's shoulder. "That sounds like my old Boss, Professor Cold Heart. Darn, I wish I had on a thicker jacket."

The Caring Team had their night vision ruined by the light now lighting up the area. Once again a beam of light shot past. The leaves on a Gumdrop Tree suddenly iced over. As a breeze kicked up some of the leaves shattered. "I will freeze solid any who dare oppose me" yelled a voice. Proud Heart now squinted as she tried to focus on the machine Bright Heart had mentioned. It had what looked like a small radio telescope antennae attached to it by a thick cord. The cord looked a bit like an electrical cord. Nearby a battery operated flood light was pouring out light. "Who are you that dares to threaten those who care?" Proud Heart had nearly hissed out the words. Meanwhile Forest Friend whispered instructions to Frost Bite. Forest Friend had great trust in the little guy once hated by many. Forest Friend carefully handed something to him.

Professor Cold Heart boldly stepped toward Proud Heart. In his right hand he held what looked like a pistol. "I am Professor Cold Heart" he declared loudly. "Back from the infernal exile that no good No Heart sent me into. I will deal with him if I ever find him. For now do as I say or I will freeze you solid with this Freeze Ray Pistol. That goes for the rest of you too. Slowly move toward the Cat where I can keep an eye on all of you!" The Professor cackled as the others formed a protective barrier around Proud Heart. Except for a Boar and one short little guy. The little guy stepped closer to the Professor as the Boar stood close behind. Behind his back Frost Bite held the thing handed to him by Forest Friend.

"Hey Boss, remember Me?" Cold Heart spat at Frost Bite's boots then peered at the Boar standing behind. "Well, it is my old lackey, Frost Bite" said the Professor as he pointed a bony finger. "I do believe I recognize No Heart's old lackey behind you. You both were always messing our up our diabolical plans. Give me one reason why I should not mess you both up by freezing you."

Frost Bite tried hard to keep a poker face. "Well Boss, you may need help if your pretty machine ever breaks down. Would this be a good tool to use?" Frost Bite was counting on the Professor's contempt of him. So Frost Bite tried to look dumb as he held out the hatchet Forest Friend had handed to him. "You Idiot" hissed the Professor. "My Feel the Blues Ray Machine won't break down. Even if it did that tool would be useless. That is for cutting wood. If a bumbler like you accidentally cuts yourself it will save me from having to do you in! Now drop that thing."

"But it is so pretty and shiny" said Frost Bite as he raised the hatchet. "Except for the wood handle." He held it up before his eyes. "See the shiny metal hatchet head? Look at the pretty light reflections." Then Frost Bite moved his hand beside his right shoulder. The Moon's light reflected off the hatchet's blade. Frost Bite tried not to tremble. He needed to have a steady hand.

"See how the Moon light shines on it" said Frost Bite in an almost loving tone of voice. Quick as a flash Frost Bite's hand flung forward. A whooshing sound could be heard as the hatchet flew toward the cord attached to the Feel the Blues Ray machine. Cold Heart cringed as he saw the hatchet's metal head cut deep into the cord. Every one flinched as a bluish flash lit up the area. Then a loud "SNAP" was heard. Finally a sizzling sound as sparks flew out of the cord. By the light of the flood light wisps of smoke could be seen wafting up from Cold Heart's ray machine. Professor Cold Heart stood stunned.

"Cover your eyes to recover and protect your night vision, Proud Heart" yelled Forest Friend. Proud Heart covered her eyes for a moment as Forest Friend recovered the hatchet. Being careful to only touch it's wooden handle as he pulled it out of the cord. Then he smashed the flood lights. Professor Cold Heart found himself surrounded by darkness. Except the light of the Moon. He whirled around trying to hear if any Bear or Cousin was nearby. Listening for a sound to aim at with the freeze ray gun in his trembling hand.

He seemed to hear paw steps and hoof steps from all directions. He strained his eyes for something to aim at. Unseen above his head a Cat leapt from a tree. "Oomph" gasped the Professor as he was flattened onto the ground. The freeze ray pistol went skidding out of his hands into the hand hooves of Beastly. Beastly handed the pistol off. Then the area was lit up by the glow of Tummy Tags and Belly Badges. By the glow of those living lights Professor Cold Heart could see Frost Bite aiming the Professor's own freeze ray pistol right at him. "Freeze" yelled Frost Bite. Then he giggled. "Gee, I always wanted to say that to you!"

The Professor glared at Frost Bite as Care Bears and Care Cousins closed in. "Good one, Frost Bite" the Professor heard a female voice say. The last thing he remembered was seeing a myriad of colored light beams. Then he actually felt a physical force as he was hit by Care Bear Stares and Care Cousin Calls. Hours later the Professor would regain consciousness. He found himself on a small isle surrounded by very warm water. Water too warm for the tastes of a cold man such as he.

Suddenly he noticed a Hot Air Balloon drifting up and away. A Care Cousin Monkey yelled down to him from it. "Have fun monkeying around in your new home! Be sure to read the signs!" Then the professor had to dodge a falling banana peel.

Far away Beastly and Frost Bite were lauded for their help in foiling the professor's plans. As was Forest Friend. The odd little fellow known as Frost Bite now stood tall in The Tales of Caring. Those who had not witnessed the event listened in awe as the tale got wilder as it was re-told to others. The size of the hatchet shrunk and the distance thrown grew as the tale was told over and over. It would soon evolve into a Care Bear legend to be passed on down through the Ages.

Back on the island Professor Cold Heart sweated in the tropical heat. He made his way to a small hut nearby. There was sign. "Welcome to Exile Isle" read the sign. "Supplies will be dropped off twice a month by airdrop. Have a nice day!" Cold Heart wiped sweat from his brow. Then looked over the hut sitting under a swaying Palm Tree. "Curse those Care Bears and Cousins" growled the once again exiled Professor. "However, I must admit this is one fancy prison!"


End file.
